deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta vs Mario
Who Will Win? Vegeta Mario Draw Better? DBZ Mario Same Description DBZ vs Super Mario. Which one of these popular characters from extremely popular franchises will take it in a battle. Interlude Gogeta: DBZ and Mario, two of the most popular frnachises in history. Zinogre: And has some of the most iconic characters in fictional history. Gogeta: Like Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. Zinogre: And Super Mario, the poster boy for Nintendo. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Vegeta Gogeta: The Saiyans, they are ruthless warriors that only knew one thing, how to destroy. Zinogre: Employed by Frieza these merciless hunters conquered and even destroyed planets for money. Gogeta: And surprisingly the planet goes under a monarchy with their leader, Vegeta.. King Vegeta. Zinogre: Yes, he was king, until Frieza just Shoryukened him to death then technically his son, Vegeta should take over but he didn't. Gogeta: Now with no planet or father, Prince Vegeta was also under the employ of Frieza. Zinogre: When he found out that Frieza was space hitler and destroyed his planet, he wanted Frieza dead by his own hands. Gogeta: But before he can do that he wanted to use the Earth's Dragon Balls to become immortal and unstoppable. Zinogre: When he went to Earth he fought a low class Saiyan named Son Goku and it looked like he was going to win. Gogeta: But a fat man with a sword cut off his tail and a little kid became a giant monkey and beat his ass. Zinogre: Defeated he went to Namek to use the Dragon Balls but plot twist, Frieza was there and they fought. Gogeta: It went great, for Frieza, but for Vegeta..... (Vegeta gets shot in the chest) Gogeta: It did not go well for him. Zinogre: When he got revived he was forced to the planet Earth and decided to live there and even got married to Bulma. Gogeta: Haha, suck it Yamcha. Zinogre: Adapting to human culture was not easy for Vegeta but he pulled through. Gogeta: Being a Saiyan prodigy he of course has superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Zinogre: He can fly at hypersonic speeds and is able to survive 100X normal Earth's gravity without breaking a sweat. Gogeta: But Vegeta would not be as good of a fighter if it was not for his ability to manipulate his ki to create ki blasts like his trademark Galick Gun which is basically his own Kamehameha. Zinogre: He just loves to blast his foes the the energy wave volley which lets Vegeta shoots multiple ki blast at his enemies in an attempt to deal short but easy damage. Gogeta: Dirty Fireworks is an attack that has Vegeta point two fingers at one direction and his enemy just explodes on sight. Zinogre: The Big Bang Attack is an attack that is a ball of energy that explodes on impact strong enough to one shot Android 19. Gogeta: His favorite move though is easily the Final Flash, an attack that lives up to its title, this is the final flash his foes will see. Zinogre: His power is pretty great, in his base form that is, this would not be an anime if he could not transform. Gogeta: The Super Saiyan form is a golden form that multiplies his already insane power by 50X. Zinogre: But he also has the ability to go into the form of Super Saiyan 2 which already doubles the power of the original Super Saiyan. Gogeta: Those two forms are nice and he does use them but easily his best form is the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in which he becomes a god. Zinogre: He does not become a god but he does have god ki which cannot be sensed unless you are a deity yourself. Gogeta: In this form his power boost is so astronomical that he can match the God of Destruction Beerus, someone who can destroy half a planet with just a poke. Zinogre: He does seem undefeatable but do not think he is because his pride will almost get in the way of battles. Gogeta: Also he thinks too much in battle so he can lose his guard decently often. Zinogre: There is a reason he glorifies himself as the Prince of all Saiyans. Mario Gogeta: Mario was born as a star child meaning that since he was born he was destined to do great things. Zinogre: Too bad a stork dropped him and a bunch of dinosaurs saw it. Gogeta: Thank goodness though that they were Yoshis, a gentle and kind species that raised Mario to the badass that we know him today. Zinogre: Mario's favorite pastime is defending the mushroom kingdom from invading forces from Bowser. Gogeta: To do this, he has to be pretty damn tough, which he is, he can kick a giant castle out of his way when he is still tiny. Zinogre: He is durable enough to stand on a molten star and is more than fast enough to dodge lightning. Gogeta: But Mario would not be as legendary as he is without his over-abundance of power-ups. Zinogre: His most known one is the fire flower, which lets him project fire and varying intensities, the fire balls have the power to break rocks. Gogeta: The Cape Feather lets him fly at high speeds with decent maneuverability and can deflect projectiles. The Hammer Suit lets Mario throw hammers and lets him duck in covering protecting him from projectiles. Zinogre: The Ice Flower turns his whole body into and icy looking body and can even freeze lava solid. The Mini Mushroom makes Mario much smaller and faster, but makes him way weaker and fragile. Gogeta: The Boomerang Suit gives Mario the ability to throw boomerangs (no shit). The Drill lets Mario drill through entire planets. Zinogre: But these are just the tip of the iceberg to his powers, the Vanish Cap turns Mario invisible and lets him phase through walls. The Power Star makes Mario invincible and much faster and can kill enemies in 1 shot, but powerful enemies can survive more than a shot and the form only lasts a short time. Gogeta: The Metal Cap makes him much stronger and makes him invincible and same rules with the Power Star stays true here. Zinogre: But we are forgetting his most powerful power-up of all, the frog suit which lets him.... swim better? well ok. Gogeta; Even in his base form he is still a force to be reckoned with, he has a hammer that can smash almost anything into pieces. Zinogre: And in his base form he can still conjure up small things of fire to defend himself. Gogeta: But even the poster boy of Nintendo is not without his faults, a lot of his best feats like keeping up with Dreamy Bowser was with outside help. Zinogre: Also his power-ups do not last the longest Gogeta: Even with those weaknesses there is a reason he is the poster boy for Nintendo. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Gogeta and Zinogre: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (The screen shows Vegeta on a rock) Vegeta: Goddamn Kakarot, him and the rest are at Universe 6 having a party and I am here stuck defending Earth. Yamcha: What about me? Vegeta: What about you? Yamcha: You know what... screw you. (Yamcha leaves) Vegeta: You better leave. (Jesus who decided to leave him here with me) Now I feel Picollo's pain being in a wasteland. (The screen shows Mario jumping on rocks) Mario: Yahoo....??? (Mario sees Vegeta standing on the rocks and watches him from a distance) Vegeta: There is no use standing here, why not train. (Vegeta begins to power up) Mario:..??? Vegeta: AAAAHHHHHHHH (Vegeta blows up a boulder) Yamcha: I was going to come back but no. Vegeta: Big Bang Att..... (There is someone behind me) (Mario senses danger from Vegeta and gets into a battle stance behind him) Vegeta: (What is he going to do) (Vegeta waits for Mario to make the first move) Mario: Ya. (Mario lunges to Vegeta for a punch but Vegeta catches it) Vegeta: Nice try runt! (Vegeta kicks Mario away) Vegeta: I do not know who you are but get lost before you get hurt. Mario: Ya! (Mario pulls out the fire flower) Vegeta: What? A Flower? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You're joking right? (Mario turns into fire Mario and throws a fireball at Vegeta) Vegeta: That's it? (Vegeta blasts the fireball causing smoke to appear) Vegeta: What did you think you will gain from throwing fire at me. Mario: Oh yeah, eeeyaaaaaahhh! Vegeta: What the hell! (A giant fireball hits Vegeta into a rock) Vegeta: Crap, he may be stronger than I thought. (Mario throws another giant fireball at Vegeta in the rock) Vegeta: Hell no! (Vegeta fires a giant blast at the fireball and flies at Mario) Vegeta: You're dead! Mario: Mammamia! (Vegeta punches Mario up then kicks him down then blasts the rock that Mario was kicked to) Vegeta: And that's why you don't randomly fight a Saiyan! (Vegeta looks down and sees the blast going back at him) Vegeta: What!? (Vegeta knocks the blast away from him and sees Mario with the hammer in his hands) Mario: Yahooo! Vegeta: What are you! (Mario jumps up and punches Vegeta and then grabs and pulls out his hammer and smashes Vegeta down) Vegeta: That actually hurt! (Mario falls and bonks Vegeta in the head the hits him into the wall, then again, then again, then again. Vegeta grabs his face and then coughs up blood) Vegeta: Dammit, I did not think I would have to try against you then whatever. Haaaaaaaaaaa!! Mario: Oh! (Rocks start rising and Vegeta's aura starts to turn gold) Vegeta: HAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (Mario runs away and hides behind a rock and prepares by putting on the hammer suit) Vegeta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Vegeta turns Super Saiyan) Vegeta: Now fat man, you will experience what true fear actually is! (Mario throws hammers at Vegeta but Vegeta easily deflects them) Vegeta: What happened to all that pep a second ago, don't tell me you are scared shitless, time to show what a true blasts it with Super Vegeta's BIG BANG ATTACK! (Vegeta fires the Big Bang Attack at Mario causing a giant explosion but luckily for Mario he hid in the armor of the hammer suit) Mario: Aiyaya!!! (Mario pulls out the Mini Mushroom and runs away) Vegeta: What, you scared or something! (Vegeta follows but since Mario is smaller and too weak to sense, Vegeta can't seem to find him) Vegeta: Whatever, I'll just have to blow this entire wasteland up then! Mario: Hiyah! Vegeta: What! (Vegeta looks behind him and sees Frog Mario with a hammer and then he smashes Vegeta across the wasteland) Vegeta: So this is my life now huh getting hit by an Italian Plumber wearing a frog suit wielding a hammer, yup I'm done. (Mario does a victory pose while Vegeta charges the Galick Gun) Vegeta: That's it fat man! Take the power of my GALICK GUN FIRE!!!!!!!! Mario: Mammamiaaaaa. (As Vegeta is firing the Galick Gun Mario pulls out the Vanish Cap and when the Galick Gun reaches him, it phases right through him) Vegeta: Finall...... NO! THAT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE! How is he still alive! (When the smoke clears Mario is standing proud it the middle of the rubble that was the wasteland and then Vegeta flies down) Vegeta: So runt, so you are a little stronger than I thought, and maybe you have survived a Galick Gun, but that does not guarentee you victor.... what is that. (Mario pulls out the Power Star and the Cape Feather and fuses those two abilities together to get a flying Star Power) Vegeta: That does not look good for me. (Mario runs at Vegeta while Vegeta blasts Mario but the blast does nothing and Mario kicks Vegeta up) Vegeta: GAH! (Mario flies up and punches Vegeta after he does this Vegeta fires another Galick Gun with again, no avail) Vegeta: There is no damn way you could have ever survived another one of those shots! (Mario kicks Vegeta down and follows) Vegeta: I cannot believe I am about to lose. (Mario goes in for the final attack but before he lands it the stat power runs out) Mario: Uh oh. Vegeta: hahaha..HaHaHaHa... AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA, that is almost pathetic as losing to a Saibaman. (The screen pans to Yamcha sipping tea) Yamcha: I feel a sharp pain in my rib for some reason. (The screen pans back) Vegeta: It is over, but first, so I do not make a mistake. (Vegeta turns Super Saiyan 2 and rushes at Mario with a lot of punches and kicks with fires a Galick Gun hitting Mario to a forest accross the planet and with Mario with a shocked face) Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHA! My favorite fights are the ones when I dominate! Mario: Mammamia! (Mario pulls out the drill and launches with it at Vegeta) Vegeta: Where the hell did you get that? (Vegeta dodges the drill and Mario jumps off the drill and hits Vegeta with his hammer) Vegeta: That's it, DIE! (Vegeta uses the energy wave volley in which Mario hits back all the shots with his hammer) Vegeta: (That hammer, I need to get it away from him) (Mario rushes at Vegeta with his hammer swinging it at him and Vegeta kciks it away from Mario) Vegeta: Enough of this playing! (Vegeta begins to charge the Final Flash with his muscles expanding) Mario: Oh! Vegeta: Final......... Mario: Woah! Vegeta: FLASH!!!!!!!!! (Vegeta fires the Final Flash) Vegeta: There is no damn way you could survive this! (Mario jumps out of the Final Flash as Metal Mario) Vegeta: There is no way! (Mario kicks Vegeta away then goes at Vegeta and hits him with a combo) Vegeta: That it! No more playing around! (Mario's metal power runs out) Vegeta: Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! (Vegeta turns SSGSS) Vegeta: I will show you what true power is. (Vegeta rushes at Mario and punches him with a close up of Mario's skull cracking and then Vegeta finishes the job with a Big Bang Attack killing Mario) Vegeta: Huh, maybe that a little overkill. Yamcha: Did you just kill a man!? Vegeta: I can add another body if you want... oh look a rouge Saibamen. Yamcha: Wha... GAH!! (The Saibamen blows up and kills Yamcha) Vegeta: And nothing of value was lost. Analysis Gogeta: The true winner of this fight is a Saibamen. Zinogre: Jokes aside this was actually a pretty close fight. Both had counters for each other and each other's abilities definately mess up the other one. Gogeta: Vegeta had too many advantages for Mario to actually close the victory for him. For starters Vegeta is very skilled when he fights and has actually trained himself to fight formally. Zinogre: You would think that Mario's standing on stars feat makes him far more durable than Vegeta but you will be wrong. Our sun has a gravty of 28 times that of Earth. Gogeta: And Vegeta in his base form has trained himself so he can sustain 300X normal earth gravity. This was before he even went into the first Super Saiyan form. Zinogre: In terms of physical strength they are both at relatively equal footing, no one really has feats that make each other greater than the other. Gogeta: Vegeta easily takes speed, Mario can dodge lightnig, and that is impressive. Zinogre: But nowhere as impressive as Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan form Vegeta already surpasses Mario in speed and the more the transformations. Gogeta: The higher the speed deficet between these two characters. It does not help Mario's case that Vegeta's destructive capability is far higher than his own. Zinogre: Mario does have his own advantages though, he is far more unpredictable, putting Vegeta on his toes the whole fight. Gogeta: And his power-ups like Star and Metal Cap would make Mario invincible, meaning that Vegeta literally cannot even hurt him. Zinogre: Also Mario has fought a far more diverse set of enemies meaning he would be more prepared in a fight with no prep. Gogeta: But that is Mario's only advantages, there is one more important point to say though. Zinogre: What is that Gogeta? Gogeta: When you look at all of the fights between Mario and Bowser... you rarely see Mario physically beat Bowser, his wins usually have something to do with the terrain. Zinogre: Oh yes, like the axe in the original Mario Bros. Or the bombs in SM64. Or the lava in Super Mario Galaxy. Or the button in all of Bowser's castles... holy shit. Gogeta: One more thing, a lot of Mario's most notable wins come from outside help, like from Luigi, Starlow, etc. Zinogre: Unlike Vegeta who almost never has outside help in these fights. Gogeta: Looks like Mario will be yahooing his way to heaven. Zinogre: The winner is Vegeta. Advantages & Disadvantages Vegeta: +Faster +More Durable +Better Fighter +Great without help =Strength -More Predictable -Cannot get past some of power-ups Mario: +More Unpredictable +Power-Ups help +Better without prep =Strength -Slower -Less Durable -Worse Fighter -Bad without help Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016